


Put your trust in me (like I put my trust in you)

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dom/sub Undertones, Kevin is a soft bean, M/M, Nico just wants Kev to trust him, No Smut, Trust Issues, surprise surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Nico tried to keep his face straight, but all his attention went to the small man between his legs. Kevin shifted his head a little so Nico’s hand was pressing against his throat. Nico felt, rather than heard, Kevin letting out a soft cooing sound and had to use all his self-control not to growl in answer.Nico has been doubting their relationship, and Kevin decides to show once and for all how much he trusts his Alpha





	Put your trust in me (like I put my trust in you)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea last night and couldn't seem to forget about it. It could have easily become veeery smutty, but I decided against it xD

“I can’t keep doing this.” Nico sighed, as Kevin crawled onto his lap and tried to take charge of their kiss. The Omega hummed, frowning as he didn’t understand what the German meant. The Alpha pushed him off his lap and back onto the covers of the bed, even though the Omega growled in protest and tried to stop him.

“I can’t deal with you fighting your instincts so much. It hurts me.” Nico whispered. Kevin huffed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kevin grumbled. Nico reached to brush his fingers over his Omega’s throat, but Kevin bared his teeth and pulled away from him. Nico shook his head and sighed.

“You pretend not to be an Omega, not to need me. It’s starting to weigh me down.” Nico whispered. “My instincts say to love and protect you, but you refuse to let me close enough to do so.” He sat up and swung his legs of the bed, his back now turned to the Dane. Kevin let out a whimper, moving to hesitantly press up against Nico’s back.

“I… Nico…” Kevin whispered. Nico shook his head, resting his head in his hands.

“I can’t Kevin. It hurts to not be able to treat you right.” Nico sighed. Kevin shuddered.

“Please, I can prove myself to you… I can’t lose you…” Kevin whispered, nuzzling his face against the back of Nico’s shoulder.

“I need some space.” Nico said, standing up. He didn’t look back at Kevin as he went to put on his shoes, tried to ignore the way the Omega whined softly. As he was putting on his coat, Kevin was pressing up against his back again, trembling as his arms curled around Nico’s chest.

“I-I’m trying, please you have to believe me.” he whispered. “It just all terrifies me.” he added. Nico turned to face him, gently brushing his fingers over Kevin’s cheek.

“I know. But we need some time apart. You need time to decide if you want to be with me, and I need to calm down.” he said, a sad smile on his face. Kevin had tears in his eyes, looking up at the German with a pleading look on his face. Nico kissed his forehead.

“I’m not rejecting you. We just need to sort this out.” he whispered. Kevin sighed and lowered his eyes, but clearly knew Nico was right.

“Promise you’ll come back to me.” Kevin mumbled. Nico nodded, pressing a chaste kiss to Kevin’s lips.

“I promise.” 

~~  
3 weeks later, Nico was struggling. It was difficult to stay away from his Omega, but he wanted Kevin to think it all through. He still saw Kevin during the race weekends, and although they shared some longing glances, they barely interacted. 

It was only at the press conference in Suzuka that everything changed.

Nico was in the press conference with Max, Charles, Carlos and George. It was quite a fun group, and Nico figured he could have some fun. As he sat down, he realised with a startled jolt that there was someone sitting at his feet. 

Kevin was innocently peeking up at him from where he was knelt on the floor, the Omega’s eyes wide as he rested his cheek against the inside of Nico’s knee. Nico let out a shuddering breath, trying not to glance down too much so the press wouldn’t notice. The other drivers must have seen Kevin sitting there, but none of them spoke, although Max scooted closer, almost seeming protective of the other Omega. 

As the first question started to come, Nico placed a hand on his knee, letting Kevin nuzzle against his palm as he soothingly rubbed circles on Kevin’s cheek. He knew what Kevin was trying to show him, and also realised how difficult it was for him to do so. For once, the Omega seemed to trust his instincts and had put all his faith in Nico’s hands. 

Nico tried to keep his face straight, but all his attention went to the small man between his legs. Kevin shifted his head a little so Nico’s hand was pressing against his throat. Nico felt, rather than heard, Kevin letting out a soft cooing sound and had to use all his self-control not to growl in answer. 

Max nudged him suddenly and Nico realised he had missed a question. He answered quickly and as short as possible, again distracted by the way Kevin was needily pressing close to his legs. 

He was relieved when the press conference ended, but then realised he had to leave first, wait for all the press to leave, and then come back to get his Mate.

He hoped the journalist would be quick, partially for their own safety. He could only be patient for so long.

It took almost 15 minutes before the room was empty, and by that time Nico was impatiently pacing the hall. Max found him there, and worriedly walked over.

“Is everything okay?” the Dutchman asked curiously. Nico sighed.

“I need to get to Kevin…” he growled. Max blinked.

“It’s very trusting, how submissive he was. I don’t know if I’ll be able to ever do that.” he said. Nico smiled.

“I know I’m lucky. I see that now. I hope he sees it too.” he answered. Max hummed and peeked around the door.

“It’s empty, go get him.” he said with a smile. Nico grinned, ruffing the Dutchman’s hair before practically running into the press room. 

Kevin was still knelt on his place under the table, his whole body trembling lightly. He let out a whine when he saw Nico kneeling down in front of him and Nico immediately pulled him into his arms.

“I love you.” Nico whispered, pressing kisses over Kevin’s cheeks and neck. The Dane shuddered, fingers digging into Nico’s shoulders. 

“I love you too.” he answered, cheeks flushed as he leaned in for a gentle kiss. “I’m trying, I really am.” he added, voice breaking. Nico gently nuzzled his temple.

“I know. Thank you.” he purred, cradling his precious Omega close. “You mean so much to me.” he added, lips brushing over Kevin’s temple. Kevin sighed, closing his eyes.

“I could really use a cuddle session now.” Kevin whispered, cooing contently as Nico scratched the back of his neck. Nico hummed, standing up and lifting the Omega in his arms.

“Say no more.”


End file.
